


welcome to the first day of the rest of our lives

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sunrises, they are both soft and sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shane wakes Ryan up and drags him out of bed at four in the morning.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 10
Kudos: 99





	welcome to the first day of the rest of our lives

**Author's Note:**

> This is soft, it's late and I wanted to post it immediately, so I'm relying on Grammarly to catch any mistakes I've made.

«Ryan, Ryan, wake up,» someone whispered, and quite brutally Ryan was ripped from a dream that was already slipping.

«No,» Ryan muttered, turning away and burying his face in the pillow, trying to fall asleep again, but whatever decided to haunt him at this very early hour - or the very late hour, Ryan wasn’t sure - didn’t stop.

«I want to show you something, wake up.»

Ryan groaned, but now that he was fully awake, he was also not able to resist the slightly husky voice of his boyfriend.

«I hate you, you know that?» Ryan asked as he opened his eyes to Shane’s face only a few inches away from his.

«I love you too,» he grinned, that bastard then kissed Ryan’s forehead. «Now, get up.»

«What time even is it?» Ryan asked as he sat up in their very warm and comfortable bed. When Shane didn’t answer him, he looked at the clock on the nightstand.

«Four in the morning?» He then exclaimed, stopping abruptly. No way he was awake at four in the fucking morning.

«Just come with me,» Shane whispered, and then effectively shut Ryan up by placing a soft kiss on his lips.

Everything that happened after was a daze. Ryan was vaguely aware that he was dressed in some warm clothing and some of least favorite sneakers - and maybe if he had been a bit more awake he would realize that those were his hiking-sneakers, and his heart would swoon because that meant Shane knew which shoes he used for what purpose - and then he was ushered into the car.

Ryan fell asleep again in the car, and when he woke up it was right before sunrise, with Shane tracing his fingers over his face.

«You’re kidnapping me after having lived together for only one day?» Ryan mumbled, still very sleepy and not coherent.

Shane chuckled and his fingers disappeared, which Ryan thought was a damn shame.

«I want to show you something. Come on now.»

Shane got out of the car, so Ryan followed and when Shane met up with him he held out his hand. It was cool out, and goosebumps were already forming up Ryan’s arms so he happily accepted it.

For a while, they walked in silence, Ryan too sleepy to ask what they were doing or where they were, and Shane too contempt with life. Ryan could see it in the way the corners of his mouth were relaxed in a soft smile that Ryan only saw late at night, falling asleep in each other's arms, or early in the morning, waking up to the sunrays painting each other faces golden.

It was a good thing that Shane held Ryan’s arm, and that he was looking where they were going because Ryan was too busy looking at Shane in a way that would have been creepy if it wasn’t only them and they hadn’t professed their love for each other latest nine hours ago.

They hiked up a mountain. It was a trail that wasn’t really hard, and clearly was meant as an easy trip and not an actual hiking trip, and then they suddenly strayed off trail which was about when Ryan started to wonder if Shane was actually kidnapping him.

«Shane?» He asked, not slowing down but also tugging a little at where their hands were intertwined.

Shane didn’t answer, but that didn’t matter because a couple of seconds later the trees and bushes opened up to a little cliffside, the first rays of the sun hitting them just as they stepped up to it.

Shane turned to Ryan and just grinned, and Ryan didn’t want to be a cliché, but he definitely forgot to breathe because this whole scene was like taken out of a romance movie. Except Shane was real, and the sun hitting his face and warming it up was real, and then he was in Shane’s arms.

«I love you,» Shane whispered, and Ryan knew, and he knew that Shane knew, but he still wanted to hear it over and over again. ‘I love you’ was quickly becoming his favorite song.

Then there was a big and warm hand on his neck, guiding his head up, and then the soft lips on his mouth again. It was a very soft and slow kiss, the kind that didn’t look like much but was loaded with so much love it simply wasn’t possible to put it into words. It had to be _experienced_.

And then Shane pulled away and even though they had only kissed for a couple of seconds, Ryan was still panting for breath.

«As much as I love kissing you, there was a reason I dragged you out here and risked your early-morning wrath,» Shane whispered against his lips, his smile so evident on his voice Ryan didn’t need to see it to observe it.

Shane’s hand slid down to his shoulder, the other one still safely intertwined with Ryan’s, and then he was turned around to face the sunlight again.

Shane’s hand slid down even further then, so encircle his waist and pull him close to Shane, his back flush against his chest. Then Shane’s head was buried into Ryan’s neck, placing soft kisses that didn’t feel sexual more than they felt soft. Still, the breath of Shane’s hot breath on his chilled skin was enough to send goosebumps over his whole skin.

«Isn’t it beautiful?» Shane whispered into his ear, sending a chill down his spine.

«Yeah, but I’ve seen something more beautiful,» Ryan whispered back.

He could feel more than see the raised eyebrows. «Oh really, and what would that be?»

Ryan turned his head towards Shane then, his smile dropping but not in the way that meant he was sad. «You.»

Shane’s surprised and flushed face mirrored Ryan, and then they were kissing again, in an awkward angle but still good.

«Welcome to the first day of the rest of our lives,» Shane whispered when they pulled back again, and Ryan smiled because he knew he would experience every sunrise with Shane from now on.


End file.
